Henry's Health and Safety
Henry's Health and Safety is the sixth episode of the fourteenth season. Plot Whilst chuffing down the line, Henry collides with a truck on the line and cracks his side-rod. Hiro pushes him to the Steamworks where Victor tells Henry all about health and safety. Henry takes Victor's message to heart and when he sees a telegraph pole roll off of a flatbed and onto the line, he rushes to the Search and Rescue Centre to fetch Rocky. The only problem is that Henry doesn't ask permission to take Rocky. They pick up the log and put the flatbed in a siding. On the way back to the Search and Rescue Centre, Henry and Rocky see a flatbed of wire. Henry worries that one of them will roll onto the track and block the junction, so Henry and Rocky push the flatbed into the siding with the flatbed of poles. The flatbeds of wire and poles were for Percy who is upset when he finds they are missing. Percy puffs all over the Island looking for his flatbeds and soon runs out of water. Henry thinks that Percy is a health and safety hazard and orders Rocky to lift Percy. Then, the Fat Controller arrives and tells Henry that there is a time and a place for health and safety and that Rocky is needed for an emergency. Henry takes Rocky to help Toby and then takes the hidden flatbeds to Percy. However, Percy is trapped by a fallen tree. Henry asks if Percy needs help and then goes to fetch Rocky. Henry now knows that he should ask before removing a health and safety risk. Characters * Henry * Percy * Thomas * Hiro * Victor * Kevin * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * Toby (does not speak) * Emily (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Captain (cameo) Locations * Sodor Steamworks * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Bluff's Cove Junction * The Viaduct Trivia * Stock footage from Thomas and the Pigs and The Lion of Sodor is used. Goofs * Henry could clearly see the truck, so he shouldn't have hit it. To add to that, in real life, it wouldn't cause as much damage as it did; the truck would have just shot forward. * What happens to the truck that Henry hits after Hiro shunts him to the steamworks? * How did Victor and Kevin know that Henry had hit an old truck? * The telegraph poles should have been properly secured to the flatbed. * One of Percy's side rods is missing when Rocky has him lifted above the tracks. * It was incredibly dangerous to leave trucks in the middle of the main line. Gallery File:Henry'sHealthandSafetytitlecard.jpg|Title card File:Henry'sHealthandSafety1.jpg|James File:Henry'sHealthandSafety2.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety4.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety5.jpg|Henry's broken side-rod File:Henry'sHealthandSafety6.jpg|Hiro and Henry File:Henry'sHealthandSafety7.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety8.jpg|Hiro and Henry arrive at the steamworks File:Henry'sHealthandSafety9.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety10.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety11.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety12.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety13.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety14.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety15.jpg|Henry arrives at the Search and Rescue Centre File:Henry'sHealthandSafety16.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety17.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety18.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety19.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety20.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety21.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety22.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety23.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety24.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety25.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety26.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety27.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety28.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety29.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety30.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety31.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety32.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety33.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety34.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety35.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety36.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety37.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety38.jpg File:Henry'sHealthandSafety39.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 episodes